


The one with the wild hunter party

by Superfanwoman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dean Winchester/Female You, Established Sam Winchester/You, F/M, Impala Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in the Impala, Shameless Smut, Tumblr: sam-winchester-imagines, Vaginal Sex, dean winchester imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superfanwoman/pseuds/Superfanwoman
Summary: You head to a hunter's party with your partner Lexi, doubting it will be very exciting at all... Until you see Sam Winchester. All you can think about is climbing this guy like a tree, and Lexi is clearly preoccupied with...Dean. Oh...Dean...now you wonder if maybe you can share. But can they?





	The one with the wild hunter party

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a Sam and you imagine...it really did...but sometimes things don't turn out the way you planned...in the most delicious way. God damn if I'm not a Dean girl through and through!! I also have no idea why these Winchester boys aren't wearing condoms in this fic....bad boys!! They of all people would know to wrap it up! Blame the whiskey, I suppose....

“So this is how we're spending our Friday night?”  
Sam raises an eyebrow.  
His brother just nods, eyes on the road, looking for the turnoff coming up any minute.  
Sam sighs. “A hunter party?”  
“Yup,” Dean turns onto a dirt road after glancing again at the directions he'd chicken scratched onto the back of a take out menu.  
“Are you not remembering how the last one of these we went to turned out?” Sam remembers the demonic possession hunter wake of death and shudders.  
“But instead of demons, this one is gonna have girls, Sammy. I mean, female hunters. A rare breed I do indeed like to sniff out.”  
“K that kinda sounded gross.”  
“Sam, when's the last time you got laid?”  
“Why would my brother need to know that?”  
Dean huffs, “Because we're a team Sammy.”  
“That sounds even weirder Dean, you're not my teammate in the bedroom...or the back of the Impala!”  
“Yeah, that would be weird,” Dean admits. “I think that uh, separately, we need a release is all.”  
“And how do you know female hunters will be here?” Sam questions.  
“Well Jake told me, the hunter we ran into on the last wendigo case. We text sometimes...he said this was a promising one. That it would be fun and not a sausage fest.”  
“I'll believe it when I see it,” Sam says doubtfully.

Dean puts Baby in park and they hesitantly make their way up to the big house in the middle of nowhere. They skim over their pockets and belts to make sure they're packing, just in case.  
“Winchesters!” The burly hunter they've met just once before barrels into them with a big hug. Awkward.  
“Come on in! Got a keg in the kitchen, right over here,” Jake leads then into a large kitchen filled with dudes. “Hope you like IPA.”  
Sam leans into his brother's ear, “I hope you like hearing I told you so,” he whispers.  
Dean just shakes his head and starts pouring a beer. Before he can fill a cup for Sam, Jake introduces the guys in the room to the Winchesters and all the questions start.  
“Is it true you stopped the Apocalypse? You've died about, what, 10 times each?”  
Dean appears to be in the mood to get his ego stroked. He spins a chair around backwards and sits, ready to be epically impressive to these backwoods hunter hicks.  
Sam on the other hand, is not. He hears more going on in the rest of the house, takes his beer, and begins to wander.  
Some hunters are hanging on the couch in the next room, they give him a nod. A side door flies open right before he walks straight into it, turns out it's a bathroom door and the female hunter popping out of it must have been powdering her nose because God, Sam thought, she was freaking beautiful. 

You look up and thank God that female hunter is you… and thank your lucky stars that you came to this now suddenly not so lame party. You start at the boots and move upwards, your gaze rising from his long legs, strong upper body and arms that look like they could pick you up and throw you on a bed in 2 seconds flat. Then you see the hair, gorgeous chestnut brown hair that's long but not 90s grunge rocker long, just right, then the warm smile and honey hazel eyes that make it so you almost forget how to speak. He blinks his eyes a few times and raises his eyebrows.  
“I'm sorry, did I hit you?”  
“Oh, no,” he answers, “I just...wanted to check my eyes...make sure you were real.”  
“That is quite the line,” you say, smirking.  
“I, sorry, didn't mean for that to sound like a line, I just didn't expect to see, uh, someone here so beautiful.”  
To avoid your cheeks turning red, you laugh and turn your back to him, “Now that was definitely a line!” You're moving away from the bathroom to the corner of the living room that has two oversized chairs turned towards each other. You plop down in one and relief washes over when you see he's followed you. He sits opposite you and shakes his head, locks falling into his eyes rather adorably.  
“Damn, it did, I swear I'm not usually this… lame,” he huffs sweetly, swiping the hair out of his face. It's cute as hell. He stretches his large hand out to you and you wrap your hand around his. He's the one to blush now as you don't move your hand away, you can see he's not the typical hunter player.  
“I'm Sam,” he smiles, and you can tell he has no idea how hot he is. It makes things so much more fun for you. You tend to hate pompous jerks, no matter how handsome.  
“I'm Y/N,” you smile right back only you hope it's slightly more mischievous.  
It must have been. He squeezes your hand and you're all tingly. You force yourself to leave the grip and sit back in your chair.  
You catch him looking you up and down, he does the hair sweep again. Swoon.  
“I'm surprised I've never run into you before,” you say, wondering if the big hands and big feet mean something else is big too.  
“My brother Dean and I are not...the most social I guess.” he shrugs. “We're always…”  
“On the hunt? Me too. My partner and I are always on the run… Dean and Sam…” it sounds so familiar.  
“Sam and Dean Winchester?” You ask, eyes wide, eyebrows up. No way.  
“Yeah, yeah we've been everywhere,” he smiles shyly.  
“We've heard...heard a lot of crazy stuff!”  
“Unfortunately I'm pretty sure it's all true,” he lets out a little laugh. “Your partner?” He gulps.  
“My hunting partner. Not life partner,” you giggle. Jesus, he's got you giggling like a school girl already. You're a goner.  
“She’s out back...they're trying to make bats out there.”  
“Like… a Negan bat?” He asks.  
“Exactly! Like...for real? We're gonna use that to hunt, really? Kinda messy, don't you think? He's a badass character though…”  
“My brother and I kinda look up to him,” Sam admits. “My brother is probably out there leading the workshop by now.”  
“Okay that's a little weird! Wouldn't take him for much of a father figure.” You laugh. “But we're hunters….what the hell is normal, anyway?"  
"I have no idea," chuckles Sam. He offers you some of his beer and you accept sweetly, wanting more of his mouth than just sharing his cup...  
"I think that beer is working," you laugh. Sam licks his lips and sucks in a breath, let's it whistle out while he looks at you. The beer must be strong, Sam thinks, if I've got the balls to say this, in the most obvious way possible.  
“You...are so working right now, y/n.”  
Your face flushes crimson. You outstretch your boot to bump into his and grin, “Is that so, Sam Winchester?”  
He nods, looking like a starving wolf would look at his prey. Sam had no idea this is how his night would go. No idea he'd see someone this gorgeous let alone have the guts to flirt with her like this. His brother was right, he needed this.  
“It's been a long time...since I've talked to someone this beautiful,” he says.  
You twirl a strand of hair around your finger, feeling rather like Aphrodite on her throne right now.  
“I don't think I've ever ran into a hunter that looked like you either, Mr. Winchester. I'm not gonna lie, you are really, really my type,” you admit. Every part of you is ablaze. Your eyes are searing right through Sam, he adjusts his position like his pants might, for some reason, be feeling tighter. You feel your blood rushing to all the right places, craving to touch more than just boots.  
Sam can't believe he's saying this already. Fuck.  
“Do you think there's somewhere we could hang out that's...more private? Upstairs maybe?”  
You bite your lip. You imagine climbing up this hunter’s naked body and you can't form words anymore. You nod and tilt your head towards the staircase. He reaches out his hand and you put yours there, he pulls you up so you're standing close, not exactly eye to eye. You look up to lock eyes and he's eying you so hungrily still, you feel your undies dampening already. His hand is holding yours, your heart hammering in your chest as he begins leading you towards the staircase. 

“Well, isn't this perfect?” Interrupts a curvaceous blonde in an army green jacket that matches Dean's, her hand wrapped around the bicep of, well, Dean.  
“Heyyy…” Sam stammers. “Dean, this is…”  
“Y/N,” Dean winks, reaching out to shake your hand. You feel a flutter of tingles in your lower abdomen as you touch. You look to Sam then back to Dean, damn it am I awake or dreaming? This brother is fucking gorgeous too. What a gene pool to dip into...

And it looks like your partner already has her claws in him. Of course, that's so Lexi.  
Sam's forehead wrinkles in confusion.  
“Lexi told me. She's y/n’s partner. Hunting partner, not life partner,” Dean explains, grinning wildly. Lexi is so hot, Dean thinks, this was one damn good decision to come here. And he looks you over again, thinking 'a damn, damn good decision.’  
“We met out back, man, she made a Negan bat better than I did!” Overenthusiastic Dean spouts.  
“I'm Lexi,” the blonde smiles, “It's nice to meet you Sam, after hearing stories about you and your brother for years. Some really wild ones.”  
Sam's face is pink now too. He'd never seen girl hunters as hot as you and Lexi. He forgets how to breathe right for a sec.

“We were gonna head back in the kitchen,” Dean tells you and Sam, “and I highly, highly suggest you come.”  
All you wanna do is take Sam upstairs, and you can tell Lexi wants to do the same with Dean. But Lexi leans into you and whispers, “please come,” she's your best friend so it's an obvious obligation, you have to say yes.  
The four of you enter the kitchen and the hunters around the table grin and make room for you four.  
“What exactly is so exciting in here, boys?” You ask. They have beers and shots covering the table, they look ready to go, but why?

Sam sits next to you, putting his hand on your thigh. You flush again. This better be damn good, you think.  
“We're playing Thunderstruck,” Jake smiles wickedly. Sam looks at Dean and rolls his eyes, it's like Dean's heaven in here as Jake hits play on the speaker and AcDc starts playing, hot blonde draped around him. "When the first person hears 'Thunder’ they drink and keep drinking until they hear 'thunder’ or 'thunderstruck’ again, then the next person has to keep drinking until they hear the word again. We go around and around until the song is over and we're all toasty,” he smiles. Sam glances at Dean and Dean mouths “We're not going anywhere tonight.”  
No need for a DD... it's time to drink like a fucking hunter.

Lexi starts because she will try anything once, maybe even twice. The sexy, blue eyed blonde wraps her long hair up on her head, rolls up her sleeves and chugs her beer until she hears the next thunder and then its Dean's turn, he drinks whiskey until it's Sam's turn then yours, then every hunter around the table. The longer in-between the words “thunder” … the more fucked up the hunters get until the song is over and honestly...they play again. 

Your head is spinning when Sam presses his lips against your ear and whispers “that was fun.” It sends shivers over your skin and you stand up, ready to pull his ass upstairs, now! It's not just you that stands up to realize the floor is not as steady as it once was. The hunters disperse around the house and most go to the backyard for a bonfire. Dean leads Lexi confidently to the staircase and stops, looking at you and Sam. Sam shakes his head at Dean. They're upstairs now, you and Sam too, looking at the bedroom doors. They're all locked except one. Fuck. “Not teammates,” Sam whispers to Dean. Lexi opens the door to the master, the bed is big enough for an elephant. She looks at you devilishly and you open your eyes wide. “Lexi no!” You hiss but she's lunging forward, she's got Dean in one hand and you in the other. Sam's holding onto you, and suddenly the four of you are in the room together. Dean nods his head like yeah, I'm drunk enough to share this bed.  
“Dean!” Sam clearly wants to tell his brother this is so not ok. But Lexi shuts the door and pulls Dean over to the bed like she has never seen a man before.  
You look at Sam and his eyebrows are knitted together like yours. “Is this, something you and Lexi do?” Sam asks you quietly.  
“No,” you giggle. You giggled again, Jesus, all that whiskey.  
Sam hiccups and his hand slides down your arm. You're all wasted and this doesn't sound like as bad of an idea as it is.  
“It's not like you've never seen your brother naked before right?” You ask. You wouldn't really ever consider this either but you're desperate for Sam. “Well, sure… but... I've never been in the same bed while he...you know! Just no!”  
“I know it's wrong… but don't you think fucking me right now would be so right?” You ask him with big doe eyes.  
He gulps, noticing Lexi and Dean's already naked bodies from the corner of his eye.  
“Is this really fucking happening?” He groans.  
“Oh it's happening,” Dean mutters as Lexi drags him up on the four poster bed, “Just stay on your own side of the bed Sammy! I repeat, stay on your s-” Lexi cuts him off, plunging her tongue into Dean's mouth as she jumps on top of him.  
“Fuck me,” Sam sighs, defeated, and you grin, “Okay.”  
You peel off your flannel and t-shirt, presenting your tits to Sam in your tight bra in hopes he'll rip it off with his teeth. “Take me,” you beg to the hesitant brother.  
Sam is already on you in an instant, hand in your hair, kissing your neck, other hand skillfully whipping your bra off and across the room. His mouth is hot on your breasts, tongue circling around your nipple. You moan, and Dean across the room moans loudly right afterwards. Sam's tongue stops and he looks at you like he wants to fuck you, but the other part of him wants to jump out the window. Dean, on the other hand, is fully aware that he might see his brother's dick but if that meant he got to screw a hunter hotter than Britney Spears, he was all for it, honestly.  
“Please,” you beg Sam, tugging off his shirt, scratching lightly down his chest, nipping at his nipples with your teeth as you grab at his cock begging to escape those jeans. 

Sam moans, head thrown back, as you make sure those jeans are all the way off, hand reaching into the underwear you're pretty sure are made specifically for guys with huge dicks. You run your fingers across his full length and gasp, he grins at you devilishly.  
“Oh my fucking God,” you exclaim, kicking your own jeans off and dragging him by the hand towards the bed. His body is tight like he really would rather fuck on the floor, away from his damn brother, but that's clearly not where he's headed.  
“Please, please, fuck me with that big cock!” You plead, no shame, no fucks given, pulling him onto the bed with you.  
“I really don't want to be hearing that,” Dean groans as Lexi rides his cock.  
“Jesus, Dean, don't TALK!” Sam shouts.  
You open your legs to Sam, laying next to the blondes fucking like this was a normal fricking occurance for you.  
Your fingers ghost over your wet thong, “So big,” you moan, “open me up first Sam, please,” you beg, clit pulsing, needy for attention.  
Sam rips the thong to shreds with his teeth and you hiss, needing him so badly. His tongue flicks your clit and you gasp as one of his thick fingers enters you. You silently thank mankind for creating whiskey...otherwise you'd never have the balls to do this. You groan, realizing it will be impossible to ignore the moans and slapping skin sounds Dean and Lexi are making. It's pretty hot, to be honest. 

You look up at Lexi, tits bouncing as she looks down at you and mouths, “I want that next! Trade?”  
Your eyebrows shoot up in shock, “No! Mine!” You mouth to her, offended. You try not to look at the golden God next to you. Trying not to think about what he could do to you. No! You cover your eyes, focusing on Sam slipping in a second finger. He's pounding you, stretching you with a third, you groan. You are so tight, you can't remember the last time you had sex! Damn all that hunting taking up your precious time! He is powerful. He is relentless. Sam has you on the edge already, growling into your pussy as he flicks furiously at your clit, his fingers curl towards you gspot and you're barely aware that your screaming. Your back arches as lightning seems to shock through your body, “Sam! Oh fuck!” Your eyes roll back as the orgasm rips through you, hips bucking into Sam's mouth. You pant for air as Sam lifts his face covered in your juices. His smile is enormous until he sees his bro. This is so fucked, I don't even care anymore, Sam concedes.

He lifts you up by the hips like it's nothing and his ass hits the bed. He eases you down onto his cock as you gasp and whine, “Slow, slow, slow!”  
“You're so fucking tight,” Sam says into your ear, nipping at the flesh of your neck. You've hit the base and you groan as he controls your entire body, moving you up and down on his enormous dick.  
You know that pinch is about to ease, “slow...slow…” you chant until it doesn't hurt at all. Your knees are now planted on either side of Sam's hips and you take more control, grasping his strong shoulders as you slide up and down on his cock. His lips consume yours hungrily, tongue hot on yours.  
“Fuck me, fuck me, no, not there, yeah. Yeah! There! Ahhh, ahhh!” the blonde yells.

What the…. Sam glances to the side and Lexi is right there, yelling that practically in his ear. Dean had flipped her over doggy style. Sam didn't even notice, his brother did it so effortlessly, her tits are incredible and he tries not look, your face is buried in his neck. Lexi looks at Sam hungrily and moans. Sam has no fucking idea what is going on except Dean may very well be fucking this girl in the ass for all he knows, and yet she's looking at him! Him! 

Sam grabs your hips and throws you down on the bed so he's not tempted to peek at the blonde, it's you he wants, he's plunging back into your wet heat, fucking you into the bed. Unfortunately he now has Dean is his perif but whatever at this point.You reach up, fingers tangling through his hair as you pant, you can barely breathe, god that is one big dick! It pounds your cervix till you're screaming, doubting you can handle it much longer. And you know you won't sit right for a few days but it's so worth it. His thumb circles your clit and ducks his head down, grasping a nipple with his teeth, he growls as you yell through pressure, pleasure and a little pain.

“I want you to come for me again,” he growls and your body is already starting to shudder.  
You buck your hips into him, knowing he's close from feeling his strong arms shaking.

“I will…” you breathe, “if you come for me. Come for me so hard Sam...here," you run your hands over your breasts, letting him know he can aim there if he wants...Guys freakin love that...must be a primal urge or something. He locks eyes with you and moans, you feel more connected with each thrust until he can't take it anymore. He explodes into you and your hips keep pushing into his finger and his cock until you're screaming his name, over and over, the pleasure taking over your whole being. You can barely breathe or keep your eyes open now. 

When you open them, you're greeted with two green, lust blown eyes that do not belong to the man who still has his softening dick inside you. You blink and blink, Sam's head resting on your chest. Lexi is curled up... somewhere down by Sam. Sam barely realizes the blonde’s spazming orgasm had ended with her in a heap, arms draped around him of all people. 

You don't want Dean, you don't, you keep telling yourself, but you look back to see if he's still looking at you with hunger in his eyes and it wasn't a fucking mirage. Your head falls back on the pillow. You turn your lips slightly towards Dean, “what are you looking at?” You whisper. Your lips turn into a grin unintentionally. Damn it!  
“Thinking this may be the best night of my life... and I've had twins, like, at the same time,” the older brother whispers to you. You roll your eyes. You realize your arm is up against his and you smile at the touch, the warm, delicious energy radiating from him. Seriously? Wasn't one hot brother enough? Could you really be so greedy?

“There's only one thing that could make it better,” Dean says, gently caressing your side with his fingertips. Your pulse quickens and you lift your head to look down at Lexi, arms draped over Sam. She looks up and pleads to you quietly, “please?”  
“Sam,” you whisper. He lifts his head groggily and kisses you gently, pulling his cock out of you slowly.  
“That was incredible,” he says to you quietly.  
“It was... amazing...Sam...um...do you have any energy left?” you ask tentatively. He shifts off of you so can grab a tissue, looking at you questioningly.  
"I don't know... I- oh!"  
Sam's eyebrows raise in surprise as he feels the hot blondes fingernails leading down his treasure trail playfully.  
“Sam, please…” Dean starts.  
“Please what?” Sam asks, bewildered.  
“Please let me take a turn on that thing!” Lexi begs as if she hasn't just been fucked into submission already.  
“Wait, what?” Sam awakens from his stupor now, right as the blonde wraps her fingers around his cock, waking it from it's brief slumber. He yelps in surprise but doesn't stop her.  
“The girls want to do a little swap. Don't worry Sammy, I'll keep y/n company,” Dean says, still looking at you, his dick growing back to size as he imagines what he'll do to you next, if you allow it.  
Sam looks at you helplessly, jealous and confused but turned on as hell, no fault of his own.  
“If you want to, Sam, it's okay,” you smile, you like him, you really, really do, but it's not like you're engaged or something.  
Sam looks at Lexi and nods, she licks her lips and he prepares to lean in to kiss her, trying not to think about how insane this all is. Instead, she leans over, pushing him down so he's draped across the foot of the bed, legs dangling off the side as she crawls on him and pops his dick in her mouth. The surprised moan he makes gives you a strange pang of jealousy and you look away. Away towards Dean. 

Dean looks at you and thinks about what he just did to Lexi, pounding her doggy style, leaving hot stripes of cum on her butterfly lower back tattoo that was indeed a perfect bullseye… it was fun as hell, but it wasn't what he wanted with you at all.  
“I want you...alone” he says low in your ear, voice filled with need.  
You look at him with a raised eyebrow. “Now you need privacy? After all that?” Your voices still hushed, you can't believe his request after what just occurred.  
“Yes,” he pleads, pulling you into his lap. He brushes his pink lips lightly against yours and they may be the most delicious lips you've ever tasted.  
“Why me Dean?” You whisper as he leaves kisses up and down your neck, leaving goosebumps wherever he touches.  
He answers in a whisper too, one Sam and Lexi can't hear as filthy moans pour from Sam's mouth and fill the room.  
“You think I didn't notice how fucking perfect you are? The way you can drink everyone under the table, the way all the hunters stare, the stories they tell about your hunting. Epic stories, y/n. Not Lexi, you.”  
He dances his fingernails across your breasts, nipples peak to attention. You can not believe how badly you want him, you were just pleased, stretched and screwed beyond your wildest desires, pussy aching from Sam's size, and yet you want more. Dean's erection stands up between you, your fingers slowly moving up and down his length. Talk about perfect. His lips crash into yours, taking your breath away, hungrily pressing into yours. Your hips buck into him and his lips tear away, hands grabbing your ass as he shakes his head.  
“Not here,” Dean says, not wanting to hear any more of Lexi screaming Sam's name, not wanting to see them… what were they doing now? 69? Jesus, who does that anymore? He needs you alone. He pulls you up, you try to find each other's clothes but you're furiously kissing each other after each article is found and put on haphazardly. It still doesn't take long before you're downstairs, peeking around the corner. You breathe a sigh of relief; all the hunters must be at the bonfire in the backyard and you're sure that's not where Dean's taking you now. You get through the front door, unnoticed, and stop to catch your breath as the door clothes behind you.

He's leading you still, over the lawn, shaking your head as he leads you to his car. So typical hunter...but the Impala is nowhere near typical, there's something sleek and sexy about it, and when Dean presses your ass up against 'Baby’, you can't wait to get inside...him to get inside you. Your boots are kicked off, suddenly ripping off each other's shirts before your ass can hit the backseat. He leans you down, hand under your head as it hits the leather. Fingers in your hair, grinding his hard, denim covered dick into your stuttering hips, moonlight streaming in through the windows... Those teeth are bared again, glinting with the soft light. "What're you gonna do to me, Winchester?" You think for sure he'll find a way to fuck you sideways, flip you this way and that, fucking you relentless...like he did Lexi. Your pussy is already soaked thinking about what you weren't supposed to be watching but did. Even in this small space, you're sure he will until you're shocked to instead hear the answer. "Show you you're not some object to be shared. You deserve to be worshipped, and this is my place of worship."

You decide thats a damn good alternative. Hot, open mouth kisses on every part of your body, hands everywhere before he puts two fingers gently on your mouth, you open, tongue laping at them, slicking them with spit. He smiles wickedly once your jeans are off, no panties, and he eases the fingers inside your hot core, thumb circling your clit, heading dipping down to trace hot, wet circles around your nipples with his tongue. "Mmmm, Dean, mmmhmmm...." This man is unbelievable. Hearing you, he looks into your eyes, "you can let go, y/n, I'm right here." You gasp, those skilled fingers hit your gspot exactly right. He licks your bottom lip,and you run your fingers across the back of his head, pulling him in and searching for his tongue with yours. You're falling apart, but Dean keeps His mouth locked on yours, legs shaking, you grab onto his strong arms tightly, he moans into your mouth, encouraging your release. Your hips buck wildly into his hand, screaming into his hot mouth, you can feel his lips turning into a smile. The insane and uncontrollable pleasure surges through you, head thrashing from side to side until you can't move anymore. Who the fuck were these brothers and where have they been all your life? Dean finally let's you take a real breath, moving his lips to your ear, he hits the nerve endings there and your body spasms again. "How did that feel?" He whispers, lips on your ear, your body shuddering again. "Better than chocolate cake..." Dean's lips turn up, "Better than pie?" "Yes, so much better..." You sigh. He chuckles softly, then he begins licking down the length of your body, and you're mewling... begging. "Please," you plead, loving the slow attention he's taking, licking down your lower abdomen, hovering over your little landing strip. "Please, I need you inside me...now..." 

"Your wish is my command..." He frees his hard cock from his jeans and you reach forward, touching him, " please...please..."  
He slides into your wet heat painfully slow and you beg for more, despite being sore from Sam. You're so wet it doesn't really bother you.

"Ahhhh," Dean gasps, the feeling of you so tight around his cock, the familiar creak of the Impala moving with each thrust have him smiling and thanking Chuck. He pictures you with him on future hunts, fucking all night after you've solved the case... until you realize tonight might've been too fucked up to ever have a repeat visit. The thought bums him out, surprisingly. "So good, baby," he croons, you wrap your legs around him. You and Dean are really the perfect fit...or at least, his cock and your pussy are... "Kiss me," he begs, running his hands through your hair so tenderly. So not what you expected...but so good. Your tongues tangle together and his thrusts get harder and faster, your hard nipples aching so good as his nails run over them lightly, over and over. Finally you break the kiss, as much as you hate to do it. "I'm on the pill...come inside me Dean? Please?" Dean growls, grasping your hips, slamming his cock into you until the Impala is filled with moans and curses and he looks at you like he might consume you whole. "I'm gonna come inside you baby, is that what you want?" "Yes!" You hiss, your orgasm building steadily, "please please..." He pants, "Gonna... come inside you...so hard." "Now!" You scream, shaking, pleasure white hot rocking your body as Dean moans, "Fuck, y/n, fuck..." As he fills you with his hot come, his tight body rolling in waves, seeing white. Eyes locked on each other in the dark, riding out the orgasms together, in perfect sync. Dean is collapsed on you, after catching his breath, he realizes he might be crushing you. He lifts himself up part way, but wants to stay inside you still. "What happened up there..." Dean breathes a bit shaky still, "that fucked up any chance of seeing you again huh? In the real world?" "Do you want to see me again? We know full well that's not really the hunter way." "Well we're not the average hunters, are we?" "No..." You smile. "Lexi... Sam... I have no idea how this got so complicated. Jesus." "I know," Dean exhales sharply, "we got greedy," he leans down to kiss you and your body manages to still feel a buzz of fireworks all over. "I don't want this to be the last time I see you, the last time we do that. Is that okay to say?" You admit. Dean nods, "of course..." He is smart enough to know the difference between what happened up there and what just happened here. Upstairs... That was a very fun lay... this was something else entirely. "Let's hope Sam and Lexi want to see each other again. They better. Because Dean is not just gonna let this go. And neither will you, if you can help it. 


End file.
